


wanted: sock thief

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Fluff, bechloe fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Chloe solves the mystery of her missing fuzzy socks (yes, really...)





	wanted: sock thief

**Author's Note:**

> For my sweet lil [Theresa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphone)'s prompt: “Write me a fic about how chloe’s fuzzy socks always go missing in the bellas house and she finds out beca has been stealing them (despite beca’s apparent disdain for them)”
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wow, you’re really serious about this, huh?” Stacie questions, amused smile threatening her lips as she straightens out her back. She had craned her neck to see what Chloe had been pinning to the fridge, and had definitely not been disappointed.

Hands balled into fists that plant firmly on her hips, Chloe steps back to admire her work, shoulder shrugging lightly.

“The love heart you signed off with makes it particularly threatening,” Stacie adds with a nod of her head, going back to tossing ingredients into the smoothie maker.

Chloe shoots her a scowl, before turning to make her way toward the nearest free counter space, leaving her handmade _WANTED: SOCK THIEF_ poster proudly on display to the other girls congregated in the kitchen.

“They’re really cute socks,” Chloe shrugs, hopping up onto the counter and leaning over to steal a strawberry from Stacie’s collection. “Super warm, and super comfortable. And it’s just like every single time I buy more, they suddenly disappear.”

Beca’s arrival in the kitchen has previously gone unnoticed until the fridge door opens. Instantly, however, her amused voice rings out from where she has begun digging around for a carton of orange juice inside, “The mystery of the ugly sock saga continues.”

“They’re not ugly,” Chloe protests almost petulantly, sucking on the strawberry held between her thumb and finger, “They’re fuzzy. And they’re Halloween themed. Did you see the cute little ghost ones?”

The fridge door closes, with Beca scurrying over to grab herself a glass from the cabinet by Chloe’s head. She stretches up onto her tiptoes, look of amusement still displayed on her features. “Mm,” Beca shrugs a shoulder, quickly retrieving a glass, before pushing a soft peck to Chloe’s cheek as she lowers back down onto flattened feet. “Can’t say that I did.”

“I don’t know why you’re so against them,” Chloe retorts, though her tone is much softer now.

It is pretty recent, the fact that Beca has actually begun to grow more comfortable with PDA, at least around the other Bellas. She and Chloe have been dating for a while, but they had made the decision to keep their romance to themselves to begin with. It had just seemed like the easier option, with neither wanting the outward pressure of everybody else’s opinion while they settled into their new roles in one another’s lives. Of course, neither had been as subtle as intended, and they’d eventually been caught out, but if you were to ask Chloe, it is a relief. It’s easier, being able to be open with her girlfriend, so something as small as a brief kiss to her cheek in quick passing is enough to bring a contended smile to her glossed lips.

“Maybe it’s Beca,” Stacie teases, glancing over her shoulder toward Chloe, “She just hates them _that_ much, she can’t stand the thought of her girlfriend walking around in them. I bet the waste disposal is full of them.”

“Maybe so,” Beca chirps, though she is already gone from the room by now, leaving Chloe to playfully roll her eyes and reach for a second strawberry.

* * *

It’s pretty rare that Chloe has free time during the day.

(And when she does, apparently she is filling it by making posters about her missing socks…)

But everybody else is busy, Beca included, and Chloe finds that she’s bored.

She knows that Beca is pretty deeply into mashing up new songs for the setlist for their upcoming competition, but that doesn’t stop Chloe from making her way casually toward Beca and Amy’s room, where she finds Beca seated at her desk. Beca's headphones are on and her expression is one of pure concentration as she stares at her computer screen.

“How’s the setlist going?” Chloe questions interestedly, flopping down onto Beca’s unmade bed.

“It’s going,” Beca mumbles in response, “I have about half done, so I guess it could be worse.”

“You don’t have to put so much pressure on yourself, you know? You always come up with amazing songs for us, I have no doubt the same will apply this time.”

Beca reaches for the cups of her headphones, gently tugging them from her ears and instead letting them fall comfortably around her neck. She proceeds to spin her seat around to face the bed, tired eyes landing on Chloe. “At least one of us has faith in me.”

“You’re right,” Chloe nods, a genuine smile stretching across her lips, “One of us does.”

“You want me to take a break?”

Chloe doesn’t have to verbally respond. She simply nods her head, reaching out her arms. Chloe's fingers outstretch and beckon Beca in.

Beca, of course, doesn’t fight it. Rather, she just slips off her headphones completely, sets them down on the surface of the desk, then rises to make her way to the bed. Beca shuffles over to straddle Chloe’s lap in one quick, smooth motion.

“Hi,” Chloe smirks softly, hands settling softly down on Beca’s thighs. The volume of her voice quietens some, though her words come out like some kind of gentle command. “Get down here.”

Neither knows how long the honeymoon phase of a relationship is technically supposed to last, when it’s supposed to end, but both would place bets on the fact that theirs is never going to; it doesn’t matter when they last kissed, they always crave more, always feel so much more relaxed once their lips are pressing against one another’s again.

Chloe’s eyes flutter shut as she parts her lips, hands sliding up Beca’s thighs and around her body until they can rest on the small of her back. Chloe's fingertips slip easily beneath the hem of Beca's loose-fitting shirt.

“How long’s this break going to last?” Chloe questions as the two pull back, staring up at Beca through now hooded lids. There is only a small gap between their faces, and Chloe takes note of the way Beca’s gaze falls down toward her lips, her own subtle smugness difficult to hold back.

“Keep looking at me like that and you’ve got me the whole night,” Beca murmurs as she reconnects their lips for the briefest of moments. It is just long enough a touch to leave Chloe wanting more.

Chloe's jaw is defined by the way she tilts her face slightly to the side to leave more room for Beca to work as Beca's lips begin to trail soft, open-mouthed kisses lightly along pale skin. In turn, Chloe finds herself humming out a contented sigh. Her hands change directions, fingers sliding beneath the waistband of Beca’s jeans to dance over the light fabric of her underwear.

“You know this is not why I came in here, right?” Chloe murmurs sincerely, goosebumps rising beneath the path of kisses Beca is still trailing along her skin.

“Complaining?” Beca mumbles, to which Chloe shakes her head, soft smirk rising to her lips.

“Not at all.”

“Didn’t think so.”

A small whine leaves Chloe as Beca pulls back, though it is only so she can sit up and tug her shirt upward, until she is pulling it off and over her head. Chloe’s whine of complaint fades out quickly, much more focused now on allowing herself to drink in the sight of her now shirtless girlfriend sitting on top of her.

“You know I think you’re incredibly sexy,” Chloe begins, voice something of a husk. Her gaze lowers down Beca’s toned body. “But it’d be even sexier if you weren’t wearing sneakers right now.”

“I was about to take them off, shut up,” Beca retorts, eyes rolling playfully.

With Beca's top half as exposed as it is, it is difficult for Chloe to really focus on anything else. She is ready to sit up and reach around Beca’s back, unclasp her bra and pepper kisses along the hill of her breasts. Though, Chloe's gaze almost automatically drifts downward as Beca reaches behind herself to slip off the sneakers Chloe has no idea why she’s wearing in the first place.

“Wait…”

Chloe’s hands had been moving, fingers slipping below the fabric of Beca’s panties, though they stop quickly, stare narrowing in on Beca’s feet.

“What?” Beca questions, brows tugging together the same way Chloe’s have.

Chloe pushes herself up, in turn forcing Beca to move further down her legs.

“You’re the sock thief!”

“What?”

For a while there, Beca had forgotten about Chloe’s wild rampage for her missing socks. Just like she’d forgotten that she’d put them on today, though Chloe has totally just caught her in the act, so Beca can’t even deny it.

“Okay, first of all—” Beca begins, though she is cut off by the way Chloe’s long arm wraps itself firmly around her waist. Chloe proceeds to lift her up and to turn so that she can lay Beca flat on her back, with Chloe hovering over the top of her.

It’s not like Chloe is angry—she was never angry about the missing socks. Just confused, is all. But there is nothing but sheer amusement written across Chloe’s face as she looks down toward Beca now, smugness dancing in her eyes.

“I thought you thought they were ugly,” Chloe teases, glancing behind herself to look at her fuzzy ghost socks, covering none other than Beca Mitchell’s feet.

“They are,” Beca grumbles, toes wiggling as she looks around Chloe. “But it’s cold and they looked warm.”

“You have all of my others, don’t you?” Chloe questions, amusement lighting up her eyes. “You’re a sock thief, Beca Mitchell.”

“I might,” Beca shrugs, brow raising as she looks up toward Chloe.

Chloe responds with a soft, breathy giggle, head ducking to press her lips against the bare skin of Beca’s neck. “You’re annoying,” Chloe mumbles against soft skin, her lips pushing a wet kiss where they land. Her voice is raspy, and Beca’s head tilts to the side now, the same way Chloe’s had earlier, as Chloe pushes warm, open-mouthed kisses downward toward Beca’s chest, muttering in the process,

“Super annoying. And you owe me new socks.”


End file.
